Tukar Nasib
by Arishima Ai
Summary: update! sekarang Ichigo and the gank pergi untuk jalanin misinya! R n R plis?
1. Chapter 1

FANFICTION!!!

Ai :"Are-are,ni fic cuman sekedar ajang ya~ gimana ya??"

Toshirou :"Apaan sih? Ngomong itu yang bener dikit napa???"

Ai :"Sewot amat sih?!!! Ni fic tentang kisah gue yang baru pertama kali masuk SMP!!! PUAS??!!"

Toshirou :"Gak."

Ai :"UAAARRGGHH!!!! KENAPA GUE PUNYA CHARA YANG KAYAK DIA!!!"

Al :"Bleach bukan punya elo! Tapi punya Tite-kun tau!!"

Ai :"Huh? Al?? Ngapain elo ke sini??"

Al :"Shukasukague donk!! Mau gue ke kuburan kek,ke jepang kek,cina kek,alam barzah kek,"

Toshirou :"Ai,sapa nih orang gaje???"

Ai :"Owch,Shirou-taichou gak tau ya ni sapa??"

Toshirou :"UDAH TAU NANYAK!!!!"

Al :(sweat drop)

Toshirou :"Cepetan kasih tau!!!"

Ai :"Iya-iya,ni cowok gue,namanya Al.

Ciri-ciri Al:

rambut :item kelam

mata :item-biru

tinggi sekitar,emmm...? sama kayak Ichigo!

diatas rata-rata (pinter)

-swt-romantis-lucu-cool-kadang periang

Puas?"

Toshirou :"Gak."

Ai :"UAAAARGGHHHH!!!!!!! SHUSUI,SUIGETSU!!! TERKAM TOSHIROU!!!!"

Al :"Elo kan gak perlu sekejem itu ma Shirou? (sweat drop)"

Ai :"Tapi ni anak nyebelin banget sih!! Gue resek!!"

Al :"Whateper elo dah! Gue mau nonton de law of uekinya Cha-chan!"

Ai :"Yo-wes,ne Shirou, si Ichi-chan mana?"

Toshirou :"Dia di situ tuh!! (nunjuk Ichigo yang lagi baca komik Naruto)"

Naru :"Uwaaah,ada juga ya yang demen ma gue~!!!"

Toshirou :"Ne,Naru... elo kok ada di sini?? Bukannya elo di fandom Naruto?"

Naru :"Nyasar (inconnent)"

Toshirou :"Sweat drop dah gue!"

Ai :"YAAY!!! NARU!!! KALO ELO DI SINI,PARA CHARA NARUTO JUGA ADA KAAN??!!!"

Naru :"Yup!! That's right not left!"

Ai :"Elo ngambil perkataan gue…(ngirim death glare)"

Naru :"Emang sejak kapan tu kata-kata jadi milik elo?"

Ai :"Dari sejak ngebacai tu proklamasi"

Toshirou :(ngekor Al nonton de law of ueki)

Ai :"Tema ni panpic gue ganti dah! Gue mau buat yang ataaaaak ajaaaah!!!"

Naru :"Pengen…"

Byakuya :"Nar,elo di panggil ma Sasu tuh!"

Naru :"OC BYA-CHAN!!"

Ai :(nyengir kuda)

Byakuya :"B..Bya-chan??? (death glare)"

Al :"Oy,Bya sabar ya…"

Ichigo :"Hn... sabar aja..."

Ai :"REVIEWW!!!!"

--3---3---3----3----3---3---3----3----3----3---3----3---3----3---3----3---3---

Disclaimer :Bleach-Tite chan

Naruto-Kisha chan

KASIH KE GUE YAA!!!

Genre :HUMOOOR!!

Pairing :palingan IchiHitsu,SasuNaru

Warning :OC,OOC,rada Yaoi,melenceng jauh dari yang asli,gak ada pembunuhan,n cari ndiri

---8---8---8---8---8---8----8---8----8---8----8---8----8---8----8----8---8----

Tukar Nasib

Di pagi yang cerah di divisi 10...

Ichi :"GUE MAU YANG LEBIIIH!!!! TOSHIROU KASI YANG LEBIIH NAPAA??!!!!"

Toshirou :" gak mau,elo minta ma author dia!"

Ai :"YOO! ICHIGO!! NANDA?"

Ichi :"Gue mau yang lebih dari ini! Masa gue di suruh habisin menos doank? Gak ada arancar ya?? AIZEEEN!! KIRIM ARANCAR ELOO!!!"

Ai :"Elo...gak bisa kecilin dikit tu volume suara lo??"

Toshirou :"Orang yang ada di depan elo budeg tuuh!!"

Ichi :"Huweh? Waa!! Byakuya!! Sejak kapan??!!!"

Bya :"Dari tadi... elo mau gue cabik pake senbonzakura??"

Ichi :(gemeter gaje) "enggak lah!!"

Ai :"Daripada elo-elo pade di sini,gue ajak elo ke tempat yang bagus mau??"

Toshirou :"Dingin kan?"

Ai :"Tentu aja!! Kita kan ketemuannya di Tokyo Dome!! Jadi ya,Segeeerrr benerrr aah!! (ngikut Tora Sudiro)"

Toshirou :"GUE IKUT!!"

Ai :"1 Ikut,tinggal berapa lagi ya?? Emmm... 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13.. PAAAASSS!!!! (ngitung jari-jari alien yang berjari banget?)"

Ichi :"Apaan sih??"

Ai :"Bya-chan!!! Panggilin tuh semua orang yang di gotei 13!!! Terus kumpulnya suruh di Tokyo Dome!!!"

Bya :"Ogah!"

Ai :"Elo mau ini?? (nunjukin zanpakutonya)"

Bya :"Eh,i..iya deh.. jaa ne!!"

Ichi :"BYAKUYAA!! WAIT POR MEEE!!!"

Bya :(shunpo ke arah TOA soul society)

Ai :"Emang di sini ada Toa??"

Toshirou :"Ada si Soutaicou ngambil Toa masjid Baiturrahman (banda aceh)"

Ai :"Buset dah...(sweat drop)"

Ruki :"Yaay!! Taicou,Ai lagi apa??"

Ai :"RUKIA!!! KITA JALAN-JALAN YOOOK!!!"

Ruki :"Ogah!! Elo pasti ngecoba ngebunuh gue kan??!!!"

Toshirou :"Gue jadi inget elo hampir mati karna di dorong Ai keluar dari pesawat jet yang cepetnya sebegitu cepeeeet en tingggiiiiiiii bangeeeet!"

Ai :"Ne,Hitsu.. penyakit Lebayun elo kambuh ya?"

Toshirou :"YUP!! THATS RIGHT,NOT ..."

Ai :"GUE BANKAI ELOOO!!!"

Ruki :"Owh,Hinamori-san,ngapain? Jalan-jalan ya?"

Hina :" lewat cuman mau ketemu Matsumoto-san kok!"

Ai :(ngelirik Hina,jijik dah ngeliatnya) "HINA!! MINGGIR ELOOOO!!!! NGEGANGGU GUE AJA!!!! PERGI SANA ORANG HINAA!!!!"

Hina :(nyali ciut)

Ruki :"Sadiiis-un..."

Ai :RUKIIIAA!!!! ELOO JUGAAA!! MENGGANGGU AJAAA!!! HUSH-HUSH!!!!"

Ruki :(ngacir bareng Hina)

Ai :"Akhirnya si 2 anak sialan nan jelek itu pergi juga...KYAA!!! HINA-FANS,RUKI-FANS!!! Gue gak mau minta maaf!!!"

Ishida :"Sopanlah sedikit.. Anezaki-san.."

Ai :"GAAAAKK!!!!!!!"

Inoue :"Gue mau numpang masak ya,Toshirou-kun! Ishida-kun belom makan siang!! Jadi gue..."

Ai :"ORIIIIHIIMEE!!!!!!!! MINGGAT ELO DARI SINIII!!! GUE GAK AKAN NERIMA ELOOO!!!"

Inoue :(nyali ciut,nyari-nyari Ruki ma Hina buat ngacir bareng)

Ishida :"ORIHIME-SAAAN!!!" (ngacir bareng Inoue)

Toshirou :"Kayaknya gue merasakan banyak orang yang ngacir..."

Ai :"BIAR AJAH!! Gue mau ke Tokyo Dome! Jaa ne!!"

Toshirou n Renji :"KAMI IKUUUT!!!"

Ai :"GAAK!!!"

Toshirou :"Ikuut yaa~... (sejak kapan si Shirou pake furisode biru putih di atas lutut,masang tampang imuut banget?)"

Ai :(kamera,jpret-jpret) "ELOO BOLEEH!!!,Akhirnya gue dapet ni foto... n akhirnya gue bisa jual di E-bay!! (nyengir Hiruma)"

Renji :"Kok gue gak sih??"

Ai :"Shirou itu Baby-face!! Kalo elo kayak gini,BABI-FACE!!!"

Renji :"Jahaaat..."

Ai :"Ikkuyooo Toshirou!!!"

Toshirou :"HA'I!!"

Renji :(Nangis darah karna gak diajak)

Setelah sampe di Tokyo Dome...

Ai :"Oy,elo udah bawa baju n barang-barang elo??"

Toshirou :"emmm... jaket,baju,boxer,daleman (?),boneka,Hp Nokia gue,Charger,miniDVD,radio kecil,Mp4,duit rupiah,duit yen,tas belanja (?),kipas kecil....LENGKAP DAAH!!"

Ai :(sweat drop) "Banyak banget....??"

Toshirou :(blushing) "TERSERAH GUE!!!"

PLUK

Ai :"T..toshirou…?"

Toshirou :"UWAAAAA!!!!"

BETS!

Toshirou :"JANGAN LIAT!!!" (mencurigakan)

Ai :"u…Uwaa hahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahhahaha!!!!!!!!!!!! F…Furiiso..furisode apaan tuuuh??!!! L..lucu..bangeeet!!! (ngakak jungkir balik)"

Toshirou :"JANGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANN!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ai :"Oooowhhh… jadi,Toshirou itu sukanya sama Furisode pink,biru,putih,merah,n warna-warna cerah lainnya ya?? Ooowhh… (ngangguk-ngangguk gaje) trus berenda-renda…(nyengir kuda,nyatet di buku ancamannya Hiruma)"

Toshirou :"GUE MOHOOOON JANGAAN DI BONGKAAAR!!!!!!"

Ai :"Boleeh,tapi…"

Toshirou :"Apa!!?"

Ai :"Elo harus pake tu Furisode sambil kiss-bye jauh ke kamera foto gue…(nyengir kuda)"

Toshirou :"APAAAAAAAAAAAA???!!!!!!!!!!!! (syok)"

Ai :"Elo mau nih 'RAHASIA KECIL' kita kebongkar sama orang-orang di soul-society??"

Toshirou :"ENGGAAAKK!!!! O…ok,g…gue maa…ma…."

Ai :"Bilang aja MAU..!!"

Toshieou :"MAUUUUU!!!!!!!! (dengan sangat terpaksa)"

Ai :"Guuut...(ngambil kamera,jeprat-japret dah)"

*Kita skip ajah!! Otak bejat gue muncuul...!!*

Setelah menunggu 1 jam...

Ai :"Hhh...imutnya...(mandangin foto Toshirou yang tadi)"

Toshirou :(Ngelepas bajunya n beresin koper dia lagi,pake acara Blushing)

2 jam...

Ai :(hening....)

Toshirou :(dengerin Mp4)

3 jam...

Ai :(BT,n resah sendiri)

Toshirou :(Ketiduran)

4 jam...

Ai :"UAAAARRGGHH!!!!!!!! BOSEEEENN!!!! KE MANA TUH ANAAAK??!!!"

Toshirou :(Masih tidur)

5 jam...

Ai :(streeeess...)

Al :"OY!! AI!! GUE UDAH BAWA ORANGNYA NIIH!!!

Ai :(Sadar) "Mana???"

Toshirou :(Sadar dari bangun) "Apaan sih? knapa elo teriak-teriak?"

Ai :"INI!!!"

Al :"ADALAAH!!!"

Toshirou :"UAPAAAAAAAA??!!!!!!!!!!"

---------------------

BERSAMBUNG


	2. Chapter 2 Naruto

Ai :"YOO!! Ketemu gue di Fic 'TUKAR NASIB' yang entah kenapa muncul ide nama yang kayak suer dah! Gue pertamanya gak pingin kayak gini,tapi di tengah jalan kok begitu ya???"

Toshirou :"Gue lagi males niih…Ichigo!! Elo aja dah yang bales review nya!!"

Ai :"OYA,THANKS BANGET MA ORANG YANG UDAH NGERIVEW MESKIPUN CUMAN 4 ORAAANG!!! (bungkuk dalem-dalem)"

Ichigo :"The first,from :

Ai :"Kalo yang ntuh,gue aja yang jawab!! Mayen-senpai,gue benci ma Rukia karna tuh anak nampaknya tombuoooy banget!! Gak cocok ma Ichigo!!"

Ruki :"Apa?? (death glare)"

Ai :"Elo mau ini hah??!!! (ngirim Shusui ma Suigetsu)"

Ruki :"Gue gak takut!! Sode no shirayukii!!!"

Ai :"Hanauta sancho..yahazu girii!!!"

Ichigo :"Next is **D31-ryuusei Hakuryuu** (bagroun Ai n Ruki bertarung mati-matian): Ni author sarab paling benci sama yang namanya Hinamori karna rasanya dia ntuh narsis,sarab,sok imut,poko'e najis dah ni Author punya fotonya!!"

Inoue :"Kalo gue kenapa?"

Toshirou :"Dia benci elo karna masakan,ama kecentilan elo."

Inoue :"EKH!??! AI-CHAN NGOMONG GITU KE GUE??!!! SHUN-SHUN RIKKA,TSUBAKI!! (ikut bertarung sama Ruki ngelawan Ai)"

Ai :HEYAAAH!! GUE GAK AKAN KALAH SAMA SIAPAPUUUN!!! (terbang ngayunin Zanpakutounya,di bantu Shusui n Suigetsu dari belakang)"

Inoue n Ruki :"GYAAA~!!! (terbang ke langit ke-7)"

Ai :"PUAAASSH~!!"

Ichigo :"Next from **Hitsugaya Yuki Phantomhive** :"

Ai :"Gue udah ngerencanain di buku gambar gue,tapi cara masuin ke blog gak tau caranya~"

Ichigo :"Bilang ajah elo belum punya Blog!"

Ai :"Emang,gue mau minta bantuan ma kalian buat bantuin penyakit 'GapteknyaShinSeijuronularkegueyangmanisini' gue… T….T "

Reader's :"…………….."

Ai :"Trus dari **RodeoHyorinmaru**...Ro-chaan,GAJE KAN??? UKHE,KHE,KHE,KHEE...!!! sori kalo ngebocenin n gaje bin aneeh....GYAA!!! (death)"

All kecuali Toshirou (tiduur) :"REVIEEEEEWWW!!!!"

---(---(---(---(---(---G ^.^ a---)---)---)--)---)---

Disclaimer :Tite-chaaan~ Kishi-chaaan~!!! Minta donk anime kaliaaan!!!!

Rated :K plus

Genre :Romantic –dikit-,Humor –banyak tapi gue rasa garing-

Catatan :KALO GAK REVIEW,AWAS KALIAAN!!!

PART 2,NARUTO

Toshirou :"UGYAAA!!! ELOO!!! NGAPAIN KE SINII???!!!!"

Ai :"Al!! Makasih buat nganterin dia yaaa!!"

Al :"Of course!! Lho? Shirou? Elo kenal ma ni orang??"

Toshirou :"IYEE!! NI KAKASHI DARI FANDOM NARUTOO!!!"

Kaka :"Thats right,not..."

Ai :"Perkataan gue...(penekanan pake kata-kata)"

Kaka :(Glekh) (Sweat drop kematian)

Toshirou :"Kakashi,elo ngapain di sini??"

Kaka :"Gue di suruh Al buat ngebantuin ni gak tau!!"

Al :"Oyes Ai!! Elo udah hubungin tu 2 orang?"

Ai :"UWEEESS!!!"

Al :"Guut... (celingak-celinguk) mana yang laen Toshirou?"

Toshirou :"Gak tau tuh!! MKTH tanya aja ma tempe!!"

Kaka :"Emangnya kenapa Al-san?"

Al :"Ntar elo juga tau"

**Nunggu 1 jam (lagi???)...+**

Tokyo Dome :suasana hening nan sepiii

**5 jam kemudian....+**

Ai :(Lumutan)

Toshirou :Hosh...hosh...Cap..ek.. Kakashi.. jangan gitu doong!!!"

Kaka :"Tahan bentar Shirou-san,'itu'nya aja belum keluar.."

Al :"WOOOY,ini bukan rated M!! ngapain elo hah ??!!!"

Kaka :"Al-san.. jangan SWT dulu dooonk!! Gue cuman kerokin Shirou-san doank"

Al :(Sweat drop)

Ai :"Trus yang maksud 'itu'nya apaan??"

Toshirou :"Angin merah hasil kerokan…"

Ai n Al :(Sweat drop jamaah haji?)

**+6 jam kemudiaan…(LAMA BANGEEET??)+**

Kishi :"Yooo!! Akhirnya gue datang juga ke sini…"

Ai :"Kishi-chaan~!! Lama banget dah!! Lumutan gue di sini!!!"

Kishi :"Soriii!! Ni karna gue sibuk nyari Tokyo konoha kan gak ada Tokyo Dome! (inconnents)"

Al :(Sweat drop)

Kaka :"Hah? Yang buat gue kok ada di sini??"

Kishi :"Gue di panggil Ai"

Kaka :*sigh* "Kishi-saan…."

Kishi :"Kaka-kuun…"

Ai :"Gue rasa ni fic jadi M dah..(sweat drop)(bagroun Kishi ma Kaka berpelukaa~n)"

Al :"Betul...(ikut sweat drop)

Toshirou :(!! Shirou ngorook!!!)

Tite :"Uwooh,gak gue sangka!! Ternyata chara gue pada suka ngorok semuaa!!! Hebat bener dah!!"

Ai :"Tite-chan!! Lama banget??!!!"

Tite :"Tadi,gue minum teh dulu ma Byakuya cyiiin!! (banci mode :on)"

Ai :(sweat drop 10000 kali lipat)

**+Setelah lama menunggu,menunggu,dan menunggu...+**

Ichi :"KUUUAAA!!! SAMPE JUGAA!!!"

Ruki :"Akhirnya...(teler)"

Renji :"Oy! Rukia!! Bangun loo!!"

Ai :"Udah pada dateng ya?"

Ichi :"Ada yang gak mau ikut!"

Ai :"Sapa-sapa ajah?"

Renji :" baca ni fic,cari ndiri siapa ajah yang gak ikut!!"

Reader's :"Kok kami selalu seeeh???"

Ai :"Gue males ngetik _satu-satu,aku sayang Ichigo,dua-dua aku cinta Shirou,tiga-tiga,aku gak suka Momo,123..Aku_ ,"

Ichi :"ELO MAU NYANYII APAA??!!"

Ai :"Gue nyumbang suara kok!"

Toshirou :"Suara kayak kaleng rombeng begitu kok di sumbangin??"

Tite :"Kan udah sumbang (fals) duluan?"

Ichi n Renji :(Ber-"Oohh.." Ria)

Al :"kalo perwakilan dari Bleach udah datang,sekarang tinggal tunggu dari Naruto tok,tok ya?"

Ai :"Dah tau nanyak"

Al :"Kan cuman mastiin doank!!"

**+BUUOOOOSHHH......(asap)+**

Naru :"YooooOOooshh!! Piye kabare rek???"

Sasu :"Naru sayang,jangan gitu doong!! Malu-maluin tauk!! (meluk Naru)"

Naru :"Ni Uchipret kenapa Sakuraa??!!! Pake acara meluk-meluk.."

Sakura n Ino :(Death glare + ngepalin tangan)

Naru :"Gue...LEPASIIIIN!!!!!"

Ichi :"Lho? Kok ada orang yang kayak gue yah??"

Renji :"Iye mas!! Sama-sama rambut orens!!"

Ruki :"HyaaaA!! Ada cowok rambut orens yang imut lagiii!!! (meluk Naru)"

Naru :(kelelep dalam pelukan)

Sasu :"HEH!! MIDGET!! MINGGIR ELOO!!!! NARU PUNYA GUE!!!!!!!!"

Ruki :(gak mau kalah,teriak pake Toa) "NARU PUNYA GUEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!"

Sasu :(Budeg)

Kishi :"Tite,chara gue kok aneh gini ya?"

Tite :"Gue juga ngerasa chara gue malu-maluin..."

Tite n Kishi :(down berdua)

Al :"Sekarang gue sama Ai mengumumkan!! Rapat pembagian / pertukaraan chara..DIMULAAAII!!! (pake Toa,semua teler)"

Ai :"YOOOSH!! CEMON KANG~ IKUT GUEE!!!"

All :(ngekor Ai n Al dari belakang,dan sampe di sebuah ruangan yang di bilang luaaaaaaaaaaaass banget dah!)

All :"UWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

Ai :"Heran kan??"

Al :"Yang betul itu Keren kan!!! Bukan Heran kan!!!"

Ichi :"Ni untuk apa?"

All :(nepuk jidat masing-masing,ada nyamuk yaa??)

Renji :(pake kacamata,baju prof,n lengkap aksesorisnya) "Ini buat rapat Ichigo-saan!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ichi :"TAPI JANGAN PAKE TOA DOONG!!!!"

Naru :"Ichi... syukuri apa yang ada..."

Ichi :"Jangan sok elo pake nyanyi segala!!! Fales tau!!"

Naru :(nagis gaje) "PARA SEME DI NARUTOOO!!! ICHI JAHATIN NARUU~!!!"

Sakura :"Lebaay..."

Ruki :"Tapi kereeen~"

Sakura :"Lebaay...lagi~"

**+udah duduk di kursi masing-masing menghadap layar monitor+**

Ai :"Sekarang karna semua udah lengkap,ni pembagiannya!! AL!!"

Al :"Yossh!! (nekan-nekan komputer)"

CLIIIKK....!!

All kecuali Ai n Al :"APPHUUAAAAAAA??!!!!!!!!!"

Ai :"Ha? Aqua?? Eh Al! Kasih aqua deh ke orang-orang gaje ini!! (nendang Al)"

Al :"Sakiiit~...."

Uzumaki Naruto : Hitsugaya Toshirou

Uchiha Sasuke : Kurosaki Ichigo

Haruno Sakura : Kuchiki Rukia

Hatake Kakashi : Urahara

Jiraiya : Soutaichou

Tsunade : Matsumoto Rangiku

Hyuuga Hinata : Hinamori Momo

Inuzuka Kiba : Sajin

Paman penjual ramen : Kenpachi Zaraki

Orochimaru : Aizen Sousuke

Kabuto : Gin

Yamanaka Ino : Orihime Inoue

Suigetsu : Tousen

Karin : Tatsuki

Uchiha Itachi : Shirosaki Hichigo

Deidara : Kurotsuchi Mayuri

Tobi : Hirako

Pein : Byakuya

Gaara : Abarai Renji

Ai :"Udah pada ngarti??"

Aizen :"Akhirnya... gue dapet juga tu labnya Oro-chan...Khu,khu,khu,khu..."

Oro :"Kalo elo berani ngerusain Lab gue...gue jamin elo jadi kelinciii!!!"

Aizen :"Kelinci pink yang imut.."

All :(sweat drop + Gubraak)

Ruki :"Kok Nii-sama jadi yang jahaat???"

Ichigo :"Mule deh nangis lebay-nya..."

Ai :"Shukasukague donk!"

Shika :"Kok gue gak ada?"

Al :"Gak ada chara yang cocok buat elo!"

Shika :"Yawudah deh! Gue cabut yee!!"

Ai :"BENTAAR!! Sekedar informasi,chara yang gak terpilih diharapkan pergi liburan ke bali ya!!"

Yang gak terpilih :"HORAAAAAAAAAAYY!!!!!!!"

Yang terpilih :"YAAAAAAAHH……"

Ai :"Gitu aja kok repot?"

Kishi :"Yaoudah! Sekarang gue mau kasih kunci dunia Naruto ke Tite !!"

Ai :"Emangnya punya kunci?"

Kishi :"Adalaaah!!!"

Tite :"Saya terima,kunci dengan mas palsu,di bayar..ngutang!!"

Kishi :"Saya juga terima,kunci dengan besi berani,di bayar..sama NEJI!!!"

Neji :(ngacir ke Bali)

Tite :"MANA UANGNYA??!!!!"

Kishi n chara laennya yang gak terpilih:(ikut ngacir ke Bali bareng Neji)

Al :"Sekilas info,Disclaimernya juga boleh ikut kok,tapi..."

Tite :(seneng,langsung ngacir ke Bali)

Ichi :"Tapi apa?"

Naru :"Iya nih! Apaan?"

Al :(nyengir beruang) "BIAYA DITANGGUNG SENDIRII!!!"

All :(sweat drop)

Toshirou :"Oya,mana Ai ?"

Ruki :"Ntuh!! Lagi PDKT ma penjaga Tokyo Dome ini!!"

Ai dari kejauhan :(Asyik PDKT ma pak hansip)

Sasu :"Elo gak cemburu Al ?"

Al :"Enggak tuh."

Ai :(selese PDKT) "Yoooosh!!! Sekarang PERTUKARAAN BARAAANG!!!"

All :"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA???!!!!!!"

Al :"Emangnya kenapa??!! CEPETAN TUKAR BARANG KALIAN SAMA CHARA PENGGANTI KALIAN!!!"

Ai :"KALO MAU NITIP PESEN,GUE KASIH WAKTU 1 MENIIT!!! CEPEEET!!!"

All :"HYAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!!"

Ichi :"Rasanya kayak Ospek ajah..."

Sasu :"Yup..."

**+Selese bertukar barang n pesen****-pesen+**

Ai :"Yang dari fandom Naruto ikut gue!!!"

All dari fandom Naruto :"HA'I"

Al :"Yang dari fandom Bleach ikut gue!!!"

All dari fandom Bleach :"HA'I"

Ai :"BENTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARR!!!!!!!!!"

**CKIIIIIIIIIIIT....**

Renji :"Apaan sih??"

Ai :"Di sini nama keluarganya aja yang berubah."

Deidara :"Maksudnnya un?"

Ai :"Misalnya kalo Hitsugaya Toshirou,jadi Uzumaki Uzumaki Naruto jadi Hitsugaya Naruto!!"

Tobi :"Kalo nama yang gak ada nama keluarganya?"

Al :"Cukup pake nama panggilan elo,Tobi, berarti yang jadi chara pengganti elo cukup dengan nama Byakuya ajah!!"

All kecuali Ai n Al :"OOOHH..."

**+BERSAMBUNG+**


	3. Chapter 3

Ai :"yeah! Tukar naseeb!"

Lex : "di chap ini banyak yang berubah loh minna-san!"

Al : "harap maklum, kami sedikit sableng (lebih tepatnya 100% baka) dalam meng-update fic. Ga ada ide nih..,"

Ai :" silakan repiu sebaik-baiknya dan sebagus-bagusnya! Btw, ini bukan xover loh.,"

oOo

disclaimer : Tite kubo.. kami kalah, masashi kishamoto, kami angkat bendera putih dah!

Rated : ka plus (K+)

Genre : umm.. humor?

Warning : AU, EYD-lumayan gaje, Ooc, Tukaran sama anime/manga Naruto. Tapi bukan xover, gaje, plot aneh.

oOo

**Tukar Nasiib!**

Pagi hari yang cerah di desa Soul-society. Seorang cowok bertubuh pendek, mungil sedang membasuh wajahnya dengan air keran di apartemennya. Sepertinya dia tinggal sendiri. Karna orang tuanya udah meninggal dimakan sama Juubi. Siluman kucing berekor 10. selain itu, cowok yang sedang memakai bajunya ini dirasuki oleh arwah Juubi yang masuk diam-diam saat dia masih bayi.

"yoah! Itekimasu..," katanya melenggang pergi dari apartemennya menuju gerbang soul-society gakure.

Selama diperjalanan, dia disapa oleh banyak orang. Dan bahkan banyak sekali yang memberinya bekal untuk makan siang.

"hey! Toushirou! Kau mau soba kan? Ini untukmu! Dimakan yaa!" kata kakek-kakek tetangga Toushirou yang lagi belanja soba di kedai soba. Toushirou menangkapnya bak seekor kucing lincah.

'HUP!'

"tertangkap! Makasih kek!" katanya lalu memasukkan soba itu kedalam tas selempang yang dipakainya.

Cowok bernama lengkap Uzumaki Toushirou ini sangat disayangi oleh para orang tua dan cewek-cewek. (A/n :berbeda sama Uzumaki Naruto..,). Sesampainya di gerbang Soul-society gakure, seorang guru bermata satu pun muncul.

"hohoho.. Toushirou-kun, kau telat lagi..," kata guru tak bermata alias matanya ketutupan sama topi ijo yang selalu dipakainya. Hatake Kisuke

Toushirou memandang sekeliling guru itu. "sensei Kisuke, Ichigo sama Rukia dimana?" tanya Toushirou.

"mereka juga belum datang.., khukhu..," kata guru yang dipanggil Kisuke itu. Toushirou sweat drop.

'katanya tadi gue telat datang.. sialan ni guru! Apa gue rasengan aja ya?' batin Toushirou.

Tak lama kemudian, sekitar setengah jam (itu lama) Ichigo dan Rukia-pun datang. Mereka datang sambil sambil nenteng tas belanjaan yang besar banget.

"Yo! Ichigo! Rukia!" sapa Toushirou ber-toss ria. "kalian kok lama banget? Ngapain ajah?" tanya Toushirou mengerutkan keningnya.

"ini gara-gara tu sensei belagu.. kami disuruh belanja sebelum datang ke sini.. mana belanjaannya permen semua lagi..," kata Ichigo sewot. Cowok berambut oranye ini bernama lengkap Uchiha Ichigo (cocok ya namanya?). keturunan elit dari keluarga Uchiha. Sayangnya si Uchiha yang satu ini rada ga becus.

"ooh.., sabar ya..," kata Toushirou. Toushirou melihat Rukia yang sedang ber-make up ria. "Rukia, udah mau berangkat loh!"

"oh? Iya-iya!" kata cewek manis bertubuh imut-imut sama kayak Toushirou yang bernama lengkap Haruno Rukia ini. Sebenarnya Rukia menyukai Ichigo. Tapi niat itu dibuangnya jauh-jauh ketika melihat cowok yang lebih ganteng dari Ichigo.

Kisuke memimpin misi pencarian orang hilang kali ini. "naah.. ayo sekarang kita berangkaaat~" katanya sambil makan permen loli. Tim 10 pun sweat drop.

Sambil berjalan di hutan, mereka sempat-sempatnya nyanyi naik-naik ke puncak bukit. Haaah.. dasar, ga ada yang betul semua ya. Setelah sampai di atas bukit, mereka melihat sebuah rumah yang bisa dibilang 'agak' reyot.

"waaah! Peninggalan bersejarah!" kata Rukia bersemangat. Tapi langsung ditimpuk sama Kisuke pake loli karna dia menyinggung rumah keramat itu. Lalu tanpa a-i-u mereka masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut.

"kotor..," kata Toushirou.

"Ohok! Berdebu!" sambung Ichigo.

"waah~ ada chappy!" Rukia langsung meluk-meluk boneka tengkorak yang dikiranya Chappy.

"banyak laba-laba manis..," Kisuke langsung memakan laba-laba yang tergantung di atas-atas atap.

Toushirou dan Ichigo saling berpandangan. "mereka kok jadi aneh gitu?" tanya Toushirou. Ichigo menggeleng tanda tak tahu.

"tanya aja sama authornya," kata Ichigo sambil nunjuk-nunjuk readers.

Toshirou lalu menarik-narik baju Kisuke. "sensei, kita ngapain di sini?" tanya Toushirou innocent.

Kisuke yang melihat Toushirou berdehem 'agak' keras. Alhasil, toa kampung sebelah dipinjam. "mbaah!"

Seorang nenek-nenek tua tergopoh-gopoh mendatangi mereka. "ohok! Iya pak, mbah dukun ada di ruangan sebelah. Silakan kesebelah sini," kata nenek tadi. Tentunya dengan gaya pragawati. Hoek!

"kita ke dukun? Buat apaan?" tanya Ichigo gemetaran. Sebenarnya Ichigo itu takut sama dukun. Dulu dia pernah di jampi-jampi sampe ga bisa makan selama 5 hari.

"kita ke sini buat cari orang hilang.. ada yang hilang dari hidupku..," kata Kisuke hampir nangis hue-hue. Toushirou, Ichigo, dan Rukia tentu saja muntah melihat kejadian yang berlangsung didepannya. (Kisuke memainkan sinetron Tersandung).

"yah.. mbah akan mencari tu orang hilang," kata mbah-mbah yang diketahui bernama panjang mbaaah-mbaaah.

"beneran mbah?" tanya Kisuke. Si mbah ngangguk ajeb-ajeb.

Dunia menjadi gila. Kisuke yang diramal percintaannya sama paman penjual ramen di ujung rumahnya sana mengaku bahwa dia mencintai Aizen, paman ulat yang dulu pernah nyulik Ichigo dan hampir memakannya.

"mungkin karna sake yang itu ya mbah?" kata Toushirou. Si mbah-mbah yang entah sejak kapan bisa mabuk ngangguk ajeb-ajeb lagi.

Ichigo punya akal. Dan sekilas info, biasanya Ichigo memang punya akal. "glek-glek-gleek!" dan meminumnya.

Sekilas, Ichigo puyeng. 'kok rasanya kayak di genjutsu-in? Aneh..,' batin Ichigo.

"Ichigo? Kau gak apa-apa?" tanya Toushirou sambil megang dahi Ichigo. Mungkin Ichigo lagi demam.

"SHIROOU! I LOVE U!" Ichigo memeluk Toushirou. Rukia syok, sekaligus ambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan (difoto). Toushirou apalagi. Dia yang paling syok.

"GYAA!" Toushirou menjerit ketakutan saat Ichigo monyongin bibirnya. Tentu saja Toushirou ngelak.

Setelah meredakan amarah (?) Ichigo, mereka kembali ke cerita lagi. Kisuke yang sok berdehem lagi nanya orang hilang itu. "umm.. kira-kira di mana saya bisa nemuin dia mbah?"

"di hutan..,"

"jadi, kalo ke sana naik apa mbah?" tanya Toushirou.

"naik taksi juga bisa..,"

"lama ya mbah?" tanya Ichigo yang mulai waras.

"Lumayan.. sekitar 20-an menit...,"

"ongkosnya mana mbah?" kali ini Rukia nagih ke mbah dukun.

"nih," si mbah dukun nyerahin uang 50 ribu. Rukia merengut. Pasti ada yang ga beres. 'hah? Perasaan ngapain gue kasih uang ya?' batin si mbah.

"kurang mbaah!" rengek Ichigo. Jadi, si mbah nyumbang 50 ribu lagi.

Toushirou yang kesel karna ga dapet uang, memelas. "mbaah.. Shirou minta juga dong mbaah..," kata Toushirou manja. Si mbah nyumbang (lagi) 100 ribu. "yaaay! Mbah baek!" katanya OOC.

"saya nggak mb-" Kisuke langsung di tendang keluar rumah sama si mbah. Toushirou dan kawan-kawan juga di tendang dengan cara yang begitu yaah.. sadis.

"mbaah!" rengek Kisuke gedor-gedor pintu.

Si mbah yang mungkin ga tahan, langsung pindah rumah. "jangan ganggu gue!" teriak si mbah. Kisuke menyeringai.

"khukhukhukhu.. yang harusnya bayar 150 ribu, kita yang dapet 150 ribu darinya.. khukhu," Kisuke mandangin uang 50-an didepannya.

Ichigo protes. "padahal kalau sensei bisa dapetin 50 ribu lagi, ntar kita kan bisa makan enak!"

Rukia ngangguk mantap. "betul tuh sensei!"

"ehm, btw misinya gimana?" tanya Toushirou.

"yaudah. Biarin ajah, mendingan kita pulang. Udah sore nih..," kata Rukia lesu. Mungkin karna Cuma dia aja yang belum makan siang.

Memangnya Rukia aja yang belum makan siang? Si Ichigo, Toushirou, sama Kisuke juga belom makan siang kok. "ho.. lagi pula orangnya udah ketemu kok! Tinggal ngasih ke Soukage." kata Kisuke pose ala Guy.

"he? Mana-mana?" tiga anak umur 16 tahun ini mencari ke kanan dan ke kiri. Nihil, ga ada yang ditemukannya.

"nih dia," kata Kisuke sambil nunjuk kutu yang lagi lompat-lompat bahagia di kepalanya Kisuke.

"Waduuuuh...," kata Toushirou, Rukia, dan Ichigo bersamaaan.

Sesampainya di soul-sociaty gakure, mereka menemui si Soukage. Soukage yang bernama Matsumoto Rangiku itu mengaku tertolong karna kutu keberuntungannya bisa datang lagi.

"kyaa~ kutu-chaan!" kata Rangiku.

"selamat ya Soukage-sama!" kata Kisuke sambil tersenyum lebar.

Tiga serangkai kita sweat drop berjamaah.

-BSBG-

Ai : "hoaam... memerlukan beberapa waktu untuk ngebuat fic ini,"

Al : "iya bener, gue ngantuk..,"

Lex :"udah tengah malem sih.. ya udah. Para reader's nyumbang review ya!"

Ai :"salam asin.. Ai, Lex, dan Al..,"


End file.
